Mountain Peak's Love
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: Regina, riche héritière est promise au maire de NY mais une raison mystérieuse la pousse à partir en randonnée au Vietnam. Son guide Robin de Locksley se demande pourquoi une femme comme elle est si déterminée à monter jusqu'au sommet et surtout: pourquoi insiste-t-elle pour monter avec cette boite en fer? Enjoy *-*


**Hello !**

 **Je suis vite revenue vous voyez ! ;-)**

 **Comme à l'habitude j'allais vous présenter mon « petit » OS, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je n'ai jamais écrit un OS aussi long ! Voilà, ça m'a pris deux jours pour l'écrire et je me suis régulièrement réveillée dans la nuit parce que j'avais des idées, comme quoi l'inspiration est peut-être revenue !**

 **J'ai pas trop envie de vous dévoiler l'histoire ici, parce que je l'imagine comme un petit voyage et ce serait dommage de tout vous expliquer, j'ai envie que vous la découvriez par vous mêmes !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

 **Disclamer : les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas, et de ce fait je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cet OS ici !**

* * *

 **Mountain Peak's love**

* * *

Regina était la riche héritière de la famille Mills. Quand sa mère quitterait ce monde, elle hériterait d'un empire. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu cure. Étant plus jeune elle se voyait plutôt cavalière dans un petit centre équestre que gérante d'une grande entreprise familiale, mais sa famille, enfin... surtout sa mère avait toujours cherché le pouvoir et elle n'accepterait pas l'échec de sa fille. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Regina avait été élevée pour devenir une jeune femme bien élevée, qui devrait un jour épouser un homme riche.

Quelques mois plus tôt quand sa mère lui avait demandé de revêtir sa plus belle robe de soirée, elle avait vite compris qu'elle devrait bientôt rencontrer un prétendant. Tout était allé très vite, deux repas plus tard elle était fiancée au maire de New York Graham Humbert. C'était un jeune homme séduisant, et même assez sympathique au premier abord, mais il était surtout très riche et influent. Regina était assez heureuse d'épouser un homme qui serait trop occupé pour se soucier d'elle, car cela était certain, Regina n'aimait pas Graham, mais elle ne dirait rien car c'était dans son éducation de tout accepter avec le sourire.

Depuis que les fiançailles avaient été annoncées publiquement, Regina enchaînait les galas de charité, les repas d'affaire et les brunch avec des célébrités. Ses pieds souffraient toujours enfermés dans de hauts escarpins et à force de sourire elle avait mal aux joues. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle devait partir en expédition au Vietnam, elle avait du assister à un dîner avec les parents de Graham. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère familial qui la mènerait à l'aéroport. A son arrivée, un chauffeur l'attendait et l'avait amenée jusqu'à sa destination.

Alors quand elle posa son pied sur le sol d'un tout petit village vietnamien elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle. C'est sûr, elle dénotait avec ses tallons vernis Gucci, sa jupe crayon et son chemisier en satin bordeaux. Les villageois finirent par se disperser tout en médisant les riches occidentaux qui se croyaient supérieurs au reste du monde. Regina laissa son regard se balader sur les petites maisons de bois et de paille, sur les montagnes qui entouraient le village et puis elle se sentit observée. Elle capta enfin un regard bleu perçant qui la fixait sans honte. Elle détailla elle aussi la personne en question. C'était un homme, plutôt séduisant qui plus est. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble kaki spécialement conçu pour la randonné et il tenait dans ses doigts une flèche qu'il semblait confectionner lui-même. Qui usait encore d'arcs et de flèches ? Regina arqua un sourcil alors que l'homme se levait doucement et s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage :

-Malady ! Vous devez être Regina Mills ?

Regina leva le menton pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle ne dit rien, attendant que l'homme se présente de lui-même, elle n'allait tout de même pas le lui demander ! Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il devrait briser la glace, s'avança jusqu'à elle et tendit sa main tout en disant :

-Je suis Robin de Locksley votre guide, Mylady !

Elle le détailla dédaigneusement, comme sa mère lui avait si souvent appris à faire et presque du bout des lèvres elle lui répondit :

-Pour vous ce sera Madame, ou au pire Regina ! Dites moi, pourriez vous m'indiquer un endroit ou je pourrais prendre une douche ?

-Une douche ?!

Robin explosa de rire sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait être habituée à un certain confort, mais bon, elle devrait vite s'habituer au mode de vie du village et surtout de la montagne. Une douche ! Les villageois préféraient nettement se baigner dans le petit ruisseau qui fournissait l'eau pour les rizières que d'accepter le changement en faisant installer l'eau courante et l'électricité dans leurs maisons. Ils tenaient à leurs traditions et ne voudraient pour rien au monde changer leurs habitudes. Robin essaya de reprendre son sérieux et lui répondit :

-Si vous voulez une douche, il faudra attendre la saison des pluies... enfin bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de grimper là haut avec ces chaussures ?

Regina tenta d'ignorer la moquerie, et l'air de rien, elle continua :

-Puis-je au moins vous demander où je pourrais aller pour me changer ?

Robin la prit par la main. Le contact de sa paume contre la sienne fit frissonner Regina mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître et se laissa guider vers une toute petite maison en bordure du village. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Robin et elle le remercia du regard quand il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle rentre se changer dans la seule pièce de la case.

Elle était enfin seule, avant de se changer elle observa un peu l'intérieur de la case. Tout était fait de bois, il n'y avait pas de décoration et très peu de commodités. Juste un lit, une petite table, un tabouret et puis une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu de bois. C'était plus un endroit pour dormir qu'un lieu de vie. Elle sentait l'odeur du guide un peu partout, c'était un mélange assez agréable, un peu comme l'odeur de la forêt mais avec un petit autre chose qui la rendait enivrante.

Qu'est ce qui avait amené cet homme à venir s'enterrer dans un trou pareil ? Il semblait avoir d'assez bonnes manières et son accent anglais, ainsi que son langage indiquaient une bonne éducation. Alors pourquoi était-il devenu guide au Vietnam ?

Elle était décidément intriguée par ce Robin, mais elle ne se laisserait pas aller, ce n'était pas bien élevé, et puis elle était fiancée !

Enfin, elle s'empara de son sac à main d'où elle sortit un short en toile taupe et un débardeur gris tout simple. Elle changea ses tallons pour des chaussures de marche et préféra une coiffure relevée à son brushing parfait. Elle sortit de la maison où Robin l'attendait et elle remarqua que regard de ce dernier s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur ses longues jambes et sur ses formes, mais elle ne dit rien, étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas.

-Voilà qui est mieux... nous pouvons partir !

-Attendez ! J'ai mon sac dans la voiture !

-Vous parlez de cet immense bazar qui prend la place d'une personne dans votre berline ?! Vous n'arriverez jamais à tout porter jusqu'à là-haut ! C'est beaucoup trop lourd et surtout inutile ! Non, non... nous allons laisser tout cela ici, je me charge de prendre la nourriture et nous dormirons tous les deux dans la même tente...

Regina avait les yeux écarquillés, elle devrait donc laisser ici son ordinateur portable, son maquillage, ses tenues de rechange et puis la trousse de secours ! Elle devait se l'avouer, tout cela était certainement futile, mais elle n'avait jamais été habituée à se passer du confort. Toutes ses vacances, elle les avait passées sur des îles touristiques ou dans sa maison de vacance aux Hamptons, elle n'avait jamais fait de randonnée et encore moins dans ces conditions... enfin bon, elle devrait s'y faire, il le fallait ! Elle finit donc par dire :

-Très bien, pas de bagages, mais je dois absolument prendre quelque chose avec moi...

Robin accepta et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Regina ouvrit son immense sac et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard une boite métallique assez travaillée. Robin ne lui demanda pas ce que c'était, car ça ne le regardait pas, cependant cela l'intriguait... Pourquoi donc une jeune femme aussi riche, visiblement attachée à son confort, venait-t-elle faire une randonnée dans un coin perdu du Vietnam ? Un pari, un challenge ? Et puis que contenait cette boîte pour que la jolie brune en prenne autant soin en la serrant contre son cœur ?

Robin tendit les mains pour qu'elle lui passe la boîte, elle hésita un instant puis elle finit par la lui laisser, lui signifiant du regard qu'il avait intérêt à en prendre soin en la mettant dans son sac à dos.

Une fois cela fait, Robin salua quelques connaissances et il montra à Regina le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter. La brune faillit défaillir en voyant le dénivelé devant eux, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sachant que le guide trouverait là une nouvelle raison de se moquer d'elle. Et dans tous les cas, elle ne comptait pas baisser les bras, elle l'avait promis...

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc en marche en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quel sujet de conversation pourrait les rassembler. Regina observait le paysage, du moins elle essayait de se focaliser sur la végétation et non pas sur les bras musclés de Robin. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait pourtant juré à sa mère de devenir l'épouse parfaite pour Graham, et voilà qu'avant même d'être mariée, elle reluquait ce mystérieux homme des bois !

Robin lui marchait en sifflotant et pensant aussi que l'expédition serait sans doute plus amusante si un de ses compagnons l'avait accompagné. Enfin... d'une certaine façon il s'était très vite attaché à la jolie jeune femme. Sa force de caractère, mais aussi cette pointe de fragilité la rendaient tout simplement très intrigante et attachante. Du coin de l'œil il vérifiait qu'elle tenait le coup et il sourit en voyant qu'elle faisait tout pour masquer ses difficultés à marcher. Malgré son petit côté bourgeois, elle semblait assez courageuse et déterminée pour tenir le choc. Ils marchaient et peu à peu ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Le chemin, qui jusqu'alors était sinueux mais visible, finit par disparaître, voilà pourquoi il était essentiel de connaître la forêt pour s'y aventurer. Robin s'y sentait comme chez lui, il se berçait au son des feuilles qui tremblent et des oiseaux. Cette forêt n'avait plus de secret pour lui et il savait parfaitement déjouer les pièges de la nature, alors en voyant un cobra à monocle, il ne fut pas long à dégainer une flèche et à tuer l'animal qui allait piquer la jambe de Regina.

-Vous êtes fou ! Cette flèche aurait pu m'arracher la tête !

-Et ce serpent vous aurait tuée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire au secours ! Alors je dirais qu'un simple merci aurait suffit ! S'exclama Robin en levant les bras en signe de découragement.

-La prochaine fois prévenez moi !

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas capable de dire merci, hein ?

Regina le regarda. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait eu très peur, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur son unique réflexe était l'ironie et la méchanceté. C'était son seul dispositif de défense depuis toujours et malheureusement cela lui avait coûté très cher... elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis et la seule personne qui l'eut jamais aimée, Daniel, était morte dans un accident de voiture. Cependant, en cet instant précis, elle eut envie de changer, d'être la vraie Regina, pas celle qui se cache derrière un mur de froideur, elle lui répondit donc tout doucement :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée...

Robin comprit qu'elle était sincère et il lui sourit en lui faisant signe de passer devant pour qu'il puisse intervenir en cas de besoin. Regina, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais sourit aussi en frôlant Robin. Elle aimait sa façon autoritaire de la protéger, oui, elle aimait qu'on lui tint tête.

OQ

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis un bon bout de temps, Regina avait enfin trouvé son rythme et ne pensait plus à la douleur dans ses cuisses à chaque pas. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, notamment sur les coutumes vietnamiennes, le trajet qu'ils devaient effectuer, mais sans jamais parler de choses personnelles. Soudain, Robin, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas si superficielle qu'elle en avait l'air au début, lui dit :

-Si vous me le permettez, Regina, vous n'avez pas vraiment le profil habituel pour l'excursion en pleine montagne... Qu'est ce qui vous a poussée à venir ici particulièrement ? Et pourquoi choisir cette montagne en particulier ? Ce n'est pas vraiment très touristique ici, d'habitude mes services sont requis par des chasseurs ou des botanistes, mais pas vraiment par des particuliers...

Regina baissa instantanément son regard, son visage de fermant soudainement alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle affichait un sourire assez radieux. Elle ne répondit rien, et Robin comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, continua en voyant qu'elle portait une bague de fiançailles au doigt :

-Vous êtes fiancée ? Pour quand est le mariage ?

-Je suis promise à Graham Humbert, c'est le maire de New York, nous ne nous aimons pas mais nos deux familles ont tout intérêt à se lier... Je suis l'héritière de la société de ma mère et quand on est aussi influant on ne peux pas choisir d'épouser qui on veux... dit-elle presque sans émotion dans la voix, alors que ses yeux, eux, trahissaient sa peine.

Robin la regarda. C'était pourtant une femme magnifique, et en la connaissant mieux, elle devait être très agréable de compagnie. Elle avait vraiment toutes ses chances de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et pas quelqu'un qui l'épousait pour l'argent. Elle méritait tellement mieux, et pourtant elle semblait accepter la situation sans plus se battre.

-Vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse ?

-Je l'ai été... j'étais heureuse, il était mon tout, on devait s'enfuir en Europe, loin des griffes de ma mère, mais Daniel est mort dans un accident de voiture, du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a dit... Je crois surtout que mère avait découvert notre projet et qu'ayant pour amant le chef de la CIA Monsieur Gold ce n'était pas difficile de maquiller un meurtre en accident... J'ai compris qu'on ne peux pas gagner contre Cora Mills, et qu'il était beaucoup moins douloureux de suivre ses dictâtes... C'est pour cela qu'une fois rentrée de cette expédition je deviendrai Mme Humbert.

Regina termina sa phrase dans un murmure, puis elle dépassa Robin et continua son ascension en tentant de cacher ses sanglots. Le guide avait compris avoir touché une corde sensible, mais au moins il la connaissait un peu mieux. Elle se montrait à lui sous un jour bien moins reluisant, mais authentique et sincèrement, il l'appréciait bien plus comme cela. C'était une femme brisée, une femme à qui on avait coupé les ailes. Il avait la soudaine envie de la protéger face au monde entier, il voulait dire ses quatre volontés à Cora et permettre tout simplement à Regina d'être heureuse.

OQ

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres, ils marchaient tranquillement attentifs aux divers dangers de la montagne, prenaient de rares poses pour manger et boire et enfin le soleil commença à se coucher. Robin posa son sac à terre ce qui fit s'arrêter Regina. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était épuisée et sincèrement, elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle se laissa tomber au sol avec soulagement alors que Robin commençait à vider le sac pour en sortir la tente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour monter le dit abri, puis Regina se proposa de l'aider à cuisiner.

Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle, elle pouvait se contenter d'être elle-même et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas chaud et quand le soleil eut disparu derrière la plus haute montagne ils rentrèrent dans la tente pour se coucher, morts de fatigue.

Une fois la tente fermée, les deux ressentirent une gêne qui ne les avait pas encore frappés jusqu'alors. Aussi bien Regina que Robin n'avaient pas dormi avec quelqu'un depuis bon nombre d'années et ils devaient être honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient pas indifférents aux charmes de l'autre. Robin commença à enlever sa chemise et Regina rougit légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse musclé du guide. Robin, s'il le remarqua ne dit rien, il se contenta de se glisser dans son sac de couchage et de tapoter la place vide près de lui pour signifier à Regina qu'il était temps de se coucher.

Regina parut alors encore un peu plus gênée. Avec une petite voix de petite fille elle lui dit :

-Je n'ai pas de pyjama, je ne peux pas dormir avec mes vêtements sales tout de même...

Robin rit, il avait compris le message, il ferma donc les yeux le temps que Regina enlève son short et son débardeur et s'engouffre dans son propre sac de couchage. Quand elle lui dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux il se tourna vers elle et avec un sourire chaleureux il lui souhaita une bonne nuit :

-Ça me paraît difficile vu le peu de confort... dit Regina qui cherchait de la contenance en disant cela.

-Et bien, si cela ne suffit pas à sa Majesté vous n'avez cas sortir et vous trouver un coin plus douillet ! Après je ne vous certifie pas d'être encore vivante demain matin !

Regina rit, décidément, elle aimait vraiment quand on lui tenait tête. Elle finit donc par lui sourire timidement et répondre très doucement :

-Je me contenterais de cela... Bonne nuit Robin !

-Bonne nuit Mylady...

Il ne sut jamais si elle l'avait entendu, car elle s'était déjà endormie. Robin resta un instant à l'observer plongée dans ses rêves. Elle semblait si vulnérable et tellement belle ainsi allongée près de lui. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tomber amoureux d'une femme déjà fiancée !

Il éteint la lumière, et essaya de trouver le sommeil, bien qu'il surveilla que la jolie brune dormait tranquillement et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

OQ

Le lendemain matin quand Regina se réveilla elle se retrouva seule dans la tente. Elle en profita pour revêtir sa tenue de randonnée puis elle sortit de la tente aveuglée par le soleil.

-Bonjour Regina !

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Robin et soudain elle fut éblouie par le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les montagnes verdoyantes semblaient toucher le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir des cascades et au loin, entre deux montagnes la mer !

-Je me suis dit qu'une femme comme vous méritait d'avoir un beau cadre pour prendre son café ! Si votre Majesté le permet...

Robin se leva et il tendit son bras pour que Regina vienne s'installer sur la couverture qu'il avait posé face au magnifique panorama. Regina se laissa faire, émerveillée par la beauté de la nature. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand Robin s'assit près d'elle en l'effleurant. Il lui tendit une tasse de café bouillante et ils profitèrent du calme de l'endroit pour se perdre dans leurs pensées. Et puis soudainement, Regina dit si doucement, que s'ils n'avaient pas été si proches Robin n'aurait rien entendu :

-Si je suis ici c'est que j'ai fait une promesse... quand j'avais environ dix ans mon papa a commencé à vivre son rêve d'enfance : il partait un peu partout dans le monde avec un sac à dos et son chapeau d'explorateur comme il l'appelait. Un jour il est parti au Vietnam, il est venu ici et quand il est revenu il était un autre homme... Il m'a dit que c'était le plus bel endroit au monde, et en y repensant je suis presque sûre qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme du village. Il m'a depuis alors toujours raconté à quel point les arbres étaient grands, la montagne majestueuse et le panorama juste incroyable. Alors quand il est tombé malade il m'a fait promettre que quand il mourrait je viendrais ici pour disperser ses cendres... Papa est mort la semaine dernière et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir tant ma mère m'a obligée à assister à des réceptions de la haute... je le regretterai toujours, mais au moins je suis sûre que de là où il me regarde, il est fier de voir que je suis ici et que je tiens à tenir ma promesse.

-Je suis sûr qu'il vous aimait beaucoup et qu'il est très fier de voir à quel point vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle !

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? Parce que personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais exceptionnelle... a vrai dire mère a toujours pensé que j'étais une incapable et papa n'a jamais eu le courage de l'affronter...

-Je vous trouve parfaite Regina, croyez le, vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Regina prit sa main dans la sienne un instant, puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas écouter son cœur, alors elle la lâcha contre sa volonté. Elle s'était livrée à cet inconnu, parce qu'étrangement, elle avait plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui maintenant. D'un autre côté, serait-elle bien élevée en lui posant des questions ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par demander à son tour :

-Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ?

-J'ai fui loin de mon pays natal... disons que chaque rue, chaque bistrot, chaque jardin me rappelait Mariane... ma femme, elle est morte après une seule année de mariage et je n'arrivais plus à vivre là où elle avait vécu. J'ai voulu fuir le plus loin possible, alors je suis venu ici. C'est devenu ma maison...

-Je suis désolée...

-Ne le soyez pas Regina, j'essaye de ne penser qu'aux beaux moments maintenant... je sais qu'elle sera toujours mon premier amour, mais depuis le temps je me suis fait une raison, je dirais même que je suis heureux aujourd'hui ! Et puis votre papa avait raison, c'est le plus bel endroit du monde !

Regina sourit tendrement à sa remarque. Elle ne bougea pas quand il se leva pour remettre la tente dans le sac. Elle se contenta de regarder le soleil se lever dans le ciel et puis quand Robin l'appela pour partir elle se leva doucement et le rejoint forte d'un nouvel espoir : peut être un jour serait-elle elle aussi heureuse.

La tension qui régnait la veille entre eux avait totalement disparu. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire devenus amis et ils marchaient côte à côte sur le petit sentier de montagne. Ils cheminaient ainsi depuis une petite heure quand le chemin se fit plus étroit et plus dangereux. Ils devaient longer le flanc de la montagne sur une petite passerelle et surtout ne pas détourner le regard pour ne pas voir le vide sous leurs pieds. Ils avançaient doucement, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait leur arriver, quand soudain le pied de Regina glissa.

La jolie brune cria de toutes ses forces et elle crut la fin de sa vie proche en sentant le vide la happer. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux par réflexe, sa main tendue fut retenue par une prise puissante :

-Je vous tiens Regina, je ne vous lâcherais pas d'accord !

Robin la hissa jusqu'à la passerelle et la fit s'asseoir pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle, mais aussi têtue qu'une mule, Regina voulut se relever tout de suite. Elle essaya de se hisser mais son corps l'en dissuada. Voyant son visage se tordre de douleur Robin la soutint et il baissa le regard pour voir ce qui n'allait pas :

-Regina vous êtes blessée, votre cheville est en sang, vous ne pouvez pas marcher dans cet état... vous allez m'attendre ici, j'en ai pour quelques minutes... un peu plus haut il y a une clairière qui devrait faire l'affaire pour faire un campement, vous devez absolument vous faire soigner, on est jamais à l'abri d'une infection dans ces montagnes... et puis je descendrais pour chercher du secours...

-Il est hors de question que vous me laissiez seule ici, et puis ça ne m'a pas l'air grave, je dois monter au sommet, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !

-Regina ce n'est pas prudent...

-Je me fou de ce qui est prudent, j'ai promis Robin, j'ai promis !

-D'accord, mais promettez moi que vous accepterez de vous reposer un jour où deux ici avant de se remettre en marche, dit Robin en soufflant face à la conviction dans la voix de Regina. La jolie brune allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle finit par accepter sans rien ajouter.

Robin la laissa donc un instant seule pour aller planter la tente dans la dite clairière. Regina ne lui avait pas dit mais la blessure la faisait bien souffrir malgré tout ce qu'elle avait avancé. Elle regarda sa cheville et son poignet qui gonflait à vue d'œil et soudain les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, même pas pour la mort de son père, parce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ça ne pleure pas mais aujourd'hui elle pleurait pour toutes les fois où elle avait affiché un air neutre conventionnel. Quand Robin revint vers elle, elle ne chercha même pas à cacher ses larmes, elle se laissa soulever par les bras puissant de son guide et elle plongea son visage contre son torse alors que Robin tentait de la rassurer d'une voix calme et douce. Ils étaient arrivés au campement de fortune et pourtant Robin ne lâcha pas la jolie brune, il la tint serrée contre lui et puis enfin, quand il sentit que ses sanglots se calmaient il l'allongea dans la tente en prenant soin de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il regarda sa cheville et il déboucha une fiole d'alcool avec les dents :

-Désolé, je n'ai que ça et je pense que ça risque de piquer un peu...

-Si vous m'aviez laissé prendre mon sac, j'avais pensé à la trousse de secours moi !

-Vous trouvez encore le moyen de vous plaindre ! C'est une manie chez vous, je vous sauve la vie et vous vous plaignez sur ma façon de le faire !

Regina rit sincèrement, puis elle finit par se calmer pour le laisser faire avec l'alcool. Elle grimaça en serrant les dents alors que Robin désinfectait du mieux qu'il le pouvait la blessure à sa cheville. Regina releva les yeux vers le visage de Robin pour reprendre courage. Son regard chocolat croisa celui océan de Robin. Regina savait qu'elle ne devait pas craquer et pourtant... elle était comme happée par Robin. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, ensuite elle l'avait trouvé mystérieux, pour ensuite le considérer comme un ami. Mais si elle s'attachait plus ? Cela paraissait fou, mais cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille était bien plus proche d'elle que certaines personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre lui prouvaient que le sentiment était partagé, et pourtant elle ne pouvait se laisser aller ainsi. Le contact fut finalement interrompu quand Robin arracha un bout de sa chemise pour en faire un bandage de secours. Regina grimaça un peu, mais elle afficha un sourire ensuite pour remercier son guide de prendre ainsi soin d'elle.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu...

-Robin... je...

-Vous n'avez pas de pyjama je sais...

Comment diable avait-il deviné ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Elle continua donc, incertaine qu'il eut comprit tout ce que cela impliquait, un peu timidement :

-Je... mon poignet, je me suis fait mal pendant la chute et j'ai du mal à bouger mon poignet... je vais avoir du mal à me déshabiller... est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de m'aider... enfin... je...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai un gentleman... lui répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Regina se releva et s'approcha tant bien que mal de lui. Quand elle lui fit face, Robin ancra ses yeux dans les siens, puis sans jamais les baisser il défit la fermeture éclair du short de la brune qu'il fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes bronzées. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Regina dit :

-Ça pourrait être très sexy si nous ne sentions pas comme des chacals !

Robin rit sans interrompre sa tâche. Il passa donc ses mains sous le t-shirt de Regina, et elle fit moins la fière alors que son corps entier lui criait de lui sauter dessus. Robin fit attention à ne pas trop effleurer la peau de celle-ci pour les mêmes raisons. Quand le t-shirt passa au dessus de la tête de la brune, Robin se détourna afin qu'elle puisse s'installer sans plus de gêne dans son sac de couchage. Ensuite, il revint vers elle et la borda un tant soit peu, avant de poser tout naturellement un baiser sur son front et de quitter la tente non sans avoir dit :

-Essayer de dormir un peu, vous êtes en état de choc... je repasserais tout à l'heure pour vérifier votre pansement.

Regina ne fut pas longue à s'endormir à cause de l'émotion et aussi de sa blessure. Elle ne se réveilla qu'en pleine nuit, le front brûlant de fièvre, totalement en sueur et paniquée. Robin à son chevet passait un linge froid sur ses tempes et il la rassura calmement :

-Soyez tranquille Regina, la blessure est infectée mais j'ai une formation de secouriste, je vais m'occuper de vous... il faut juste vous reposer et me laisser faire, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber...

Regina n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase, car à cet instant elle perdit connaissance, mais tout du moins rassurée par les mots de Robin.

OQ

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau trois jours plus tard, Regina se sentait vraiment mieux. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre, et même si elle se sentait assez fatiguée elle se savait sortie d'affaire. Son poignet semblait dégonflé et la blessure de sa cheville s'était refermée.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle chercha directement Robin des yeux et fut heureuse de constater qu'il était toujours auprès d'elle dans la tente, bien qu'endormi. Il avait du veiller nuit et jour et devait être épuisé. Ne voulant pas le déranger, Regina se glissa hors de la tente le plus discrètement possible et elle l'attendit patiemment en écoutant les oiseaux chanter.

-Regina ! S'inquiéta Robin quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la tente et quand il vit la jeune femme adossée à un arbre il soupira de soulagement. Dieu sait de quoi elle était capable ! Il s'approcha donc et lui tendit une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle le remercia du regard et puis lui demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Robin lui expliqua sa peur en voyant que sa fièvre ne baissait guère et enfin son soulagement quand hier dans la journée tout s'était calmé. Il avait eu terriblement peur et s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été assez prudent pour que ça ne se produise pas.

-Ce n'était en rien de votre faute, au contraire vous m'avez sauvée... je... je me demandais... sommes nous encore loin du sommet, parce que je me sens prête à marcher aujourd'hui !

-Vous êtes vraiment butée, hein ? Le sommet est à une petite demi-heure d'ici. En laissant le campement et nos affaires ici je pourrais vous aider à marcher et nous y serons avant midi si vous le souhaitez...

Regina sourit sincèrement à sa proposition. Ainsi, après avoir mangé un peu de baies et bu un bon café, les deux amis commencèrent à marcher vers le sommet de la montagne. Robin soutenait du mieux possible Regina, et grâce à cette toute nouvelle confiance entre eux ils arrivèrent en haut bien plus vite que prévu. Regina alla s'asseoir sur une roche et elle regarda le spectacle grandiose qui s'offrait à elle. Elle imaginait son père assis au même endroit et son cœur se serra à la pensée de cet homme merveilleux qu'avait été Henry Mills. Si un jour elle avait un enfant elle l'appellerait Henry Daniel en l'hommage de ces deux hommes qui avaient toujours vu en elle Regina et seulement Regina. Robin respectueux lui tendit la boite forgée et s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser le temps de se recueillir. Regina n'hésita point à ouvrir la boîte et à laisser les cendres s'envoler au grès du vent et vers l'horizon. Elle essuya ses larmes de ses joues, puis elle parla à son papa, comme s'il se trouvait près d'elle en cet instant :

-Papa, tu vois j'ai réussi... je crois qu'après toutes ces années j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais dire en parlant du sentiment qu'on peut avoir ici... Papa je t'avais fait deux promesses il y a un an de cela, et j'ai réussi à tenir celle-ci en t'emmenant ici une dernière fois. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas encore réalisé ton vœu le plus cher papa, mais crois-moi j'essaye de toutes mes forces ! Je t'ai promis que je serais heureuse et je te le promets à nouveau papa, je vais être heureuse, pour toi, mais aussi pour moi ! Je t'aime papa! Adieu !

Regina souriait maintenant, comme si tout son chagrin d'avoir perdu son père s'était envolé avec ses cendres. Elle le savait heureux au ciel et c'était l'essentiel. Elle se leva donc et rejoignit Robin qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart :

-Nous pouvons y aller... murmura-t-elle alors qu'il passait son bras sous le sien pour la soutenir.

Ils firent le chemin inverse sans dire un mot. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, bien au contraire il était même rassurant, comme si tous les mots qu'ils n'osaient dire à voix haute flottaient autour d'eux. Arrivés au campement Robin partit chercher un peu de bois sec pour faire un feu de bois pour cuisiner un petit plat de riz. Regina en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Diable qu'il était séduisant ! A côté de lui, Graham et le peu de charisme qu'il avait, faisaient pâle figure !

Robin bien conscient qu'elle l'observait se retourna et lança l'air de rien :

-Ce que vous voyez vous plaît, Mylady ?

Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent, mais elle préféra continuer ce flirt, qui disons le était tout sauf innocent :

-Je vous trouve assez musclé et bien bâti, je l'avoue !

-Je ne suis rien en comparaison de vous, votre silhouette doit en faire retourner plus d'un...

-Oui, les hommes et les femmes de New York sont tous à mes pieds, répondit-elle charmeuse, avant de se relever et de le rejoindre à pas de chat tout en continuant : mais vous ? Êtes-vous à mes pieds ?

-Robin de Locksley pour vous servir Votre Majesté...

Soudain tous les interdits qu'elle s'était fixé tombèrent en mille morceau et elle ne put contenir plus longtemps son désir de sentir sa bouche contre celle de Robin. Elle combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait et elle fut agréablement surprise de la réponse enflammée de Robin. Il mordilla très vite sa lèvre inférieur pour demander l'accès de sa bouche, autorisation qu'elle accorda assez vite, car toute aussi impatiente de pimenter ce premier baiser fougueux. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Robin finit par prendre Regina dans ses bras et la porter sous la tente.

Robin la déposa délicatement sur les couvertures et il l'observa un instant. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de contempler une si belle femme de toute sa vie. Il la trouvait juste parfaite, même ses moindres imperfections, comme sa cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre, étaient à ses yeux parfaites. Regina lui lança un regard incertain : serait-il entrain de douter? Il la rassura tout de suite en capturant ses lèvres dans un énième baiser passionné. Sous ses doigts elle devenait tremblante, et le plaisir se faisant de plus en plus fort, elle s'abandonna totalement à ses caresses.

Le reste de la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, ils s'aimèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais aimé personne. Ils découvraient à chaque regard, chaque caresse, une nouvelle tentation, un nouveau frisson. Si le temps s'était arrêté ils n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux, comme si cette nuit de folies devait perdurer toute leur vie.

OQ

Le lendemain matin Robin se réveilla. Il fut surpris de constater l'absence de Regina à ses côtés, ils s'étaient pourtant endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre... il se leva donc et sortit de la tente à la recherche de Regina. Il tourna le regard vers une petite cascade qui se trouvait près de leur campement et il la vit.

Splendide, le corps nu sous le jet puissant de la cascade, ses cheveux mouillés encadrant son visage et sa peau luisant au soleil du matin. Robin resta captivé par cette vision presque magique, incapable de détacher son regard des formes de la jolie brune. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et sourit malgré elle en le voyant là qui l'admirait. D'un geste tout naturel, elle vint vers lui et prenant sa main dans la sienne l'attira sous le jet d'eau. Ils commencèrent par rire, mais leurs yeux noirs de désirs ils finirent par s'embrasser encore une fois. Regina se détacha un instant de Robin, soudain un peu triste :

-Robin, je... je suis fiancée... ce qui s'est passé cette nuit c'était vraiment formidable mais ça sera la première et la dernière fois...

Robin, qui s'attendait à cette réaction sourit malicieux et s'avança dangereusement d'elle en flirtant ouvertement :

-Je comprends bien, mais on peut considérer qu'étant encore au même endroit cela compte encore pour la première fois...

Regina se mordit la lèvre, elle s'en voudrait certainement mais pour l'instant la proposition de Robin était bien trop alléchante pour qu'elle refuse. Ainsi quand il la plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse elle ne se défendit pas et elle prit même l'initiative de lui enlever sa chemise déjà trempée et d'enrouler une jambe autour des siennes alors qu'il attaquait, sans pitié, son cou. Elle perdait la tête sous ses doigts et cette folie risquait de lui provoquer un énième orgasme.

OQ

Le moment était arrivé de quitter leur petit paradis. Aucun des deux ne voulait aborder le sujet, mais il était évident qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Regina rentrerait à New York, épouserait Graham, alors que Robin resterait là et continuerait à guider des botanistes dans ces bois qu'il connaissait si bien. Ils marchaient doucement, un peu à cause de la cheville de Regina, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. Quand ils aperçurent les premiers toits du village, ils se regardèrent tristement. Le temps semblait être passé tellement vite et à la fois si doucement. Ils avaient été tous les deux transformés par cette expédition et ils devaient maintenant se dire adieu.

Le chauffeur de Regina ne fut pas long à mettre le moteur en marche et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Regina préféra serrer la main de Robin dans la sienne :

-Au revoir Robin...

-Mylady...

Elle se détourna, en essayant de cacher ses larmes et elle monta dans sa voiture. Voilà c'était la fin. Elle allait redevenir Mademoiselle Mills, la fiancée du maire. Elle ne se retourna pas quand la voiture prit le chemin inverse, cela aurait été trop difficile de voir Robin au milieu du chemin terreux, loin d'elle, et ce pour toujours.

Elle ne lui avait même pas dit... elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ces trois petits mots, portant si simples mais qui impliquaient tout un monde de choses. Et puis ce serait plus simple comme cela, oui, plus simple d'oublier...

En pensant cela elle savait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à oublier, mais elle devait essayer.

Une fois revenue à New York, les jours s'enchaînèrent tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Elle avait laissé Cora se charger des préparatifs du mariage, et avait à peine fait attention lors des dîners mondains aux discussions qui la concernaient. Elle faisait tout de même bonne figure en affichant un sourire parfait qui dissimulait son âme brisée en mille morceaux. Oui, les jours passaient et le jour de son mariage arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

OQ

Robin de son côté ne vivait pas plus que Regina, même la forêt avait perdu tout son intérêt. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits allongé dans un hamac à regarder le plafond de sa maisonnette. Un jour, comme il le faisait souvent, il se dirigea vers la plus petite maison du village. Là y vivait un très vieil homme, sûrement le plus âge de tout le petit hameau. Robin appréciait sa compagnie, et dès qu'il avait du temps il lui apportait quelques légumes frais pour son potage. En entrant dans la maisonnette, le vieil homme lui sourit, très heureux de revoir son petit protégé, mais face à sa mine déconfite il soupira, comme s'il savait exactement de quoi souffrait Robin. Le vieil montra à Robin qu'il pouvait s'asseoir près de lui et puis il dit dans un langage propre à sa région :

-Si tu es assez chanceux pour trouver le véritable amour, tu dois te battre pour lui. Tous les jours. Si tu trouves quelqu'un pour qui tu pourrais ruiner ta vie entière, ça vaut toujours la peine. Car quand tu vois le bien chez quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Particulièrement s'il ne le vois pas lui même.

Robin comprit son erreur en l'ayant laissée partir, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais s'il était trop tard ? Si elle s'était déjà mariée ?

OQ

Regina attendait de rentrer dans l'église, sa mère réajustant une dernière fois son bustier à perles avant la cérémonie. Étrangement Regina ne ressentait rien, elle avait comme cessé d'exister et ne se contentait que d'être un pantin baladé entre un salon et un autre. Quand les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnèrent dans la grande église elle sut son heure venue. Elle marcha lentement vers l'autel, son bouquet à la main et accepta le bras que lui tendait Graham pour se placer face au prêtre. Elle n'entendit rien ou presque de son sermon, essayant de garder son sourire plaqué aux lèvres et de retenir ses pensées qui risqueraient de la faire craquer.

Quand soudain, les grandes portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et firent pénétrer le soleil, aveuglant Regina et Graham. Regina plissa les yeux en voyant une forme s'approcher d'eux en courant, et puis elle le reconnu :

-Attendez ! Arrêtez ce mariage !

Comment était-ce possible ?! Robin ici ?! Lui qui avait juré ne jamais vouloir quitter son Vietnam chéri, il se trouvait bien en face d'elle, essoufflé et criant d'arrêter le mariage. Regina restait bouche bée alors que Robin reprenait la parole une nouvelle fois sans la quitter des yeux :

-Regina, il a fallu que je te vois partir dans cette satanée voiture pour que je réalise à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. Je pense que je le savais déjà depuis le début, mais quand je t'ai perdue à jamais, j'ai ressenti ce vide immense et j'ai enfin mis les mots justes sur mes sentiments... je t'aime Regina, je t'aime comme un fou !

Cora, peu heureuse de la tournure des choses et surtout du scandale que cela allait provoquer se leva furieuse du premier rang :

-Qu'on me fasse sortir ce mal propre ! Ceci est une cérémonie privée et j'exige que cet homme retourne là d'où il vient sur le champ !

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina sut ce qu'elle devait faire et elle tint tête à sa mère :

-Non !

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. La mariée qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas du tout suscité d'intérêt à la foule de par son indifférence, attirait maintenant tous les regards sur elle et particulièrement celui noir de sa mère. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant :

-Non, il ne partira nulle part ! J'ai été une fille parfaite toute ma vie, surtout parce que j'avais peur de te décevoir, mais ce n'était jamais assez, quoi que je fasse. J'ai enduré tes moindres reproches sans rien dire et surtout j'ai oublié ce que c'était de vivre... mais je n'en peux plus ! Tu vois cet homme dans cette allée ? C'est le premier qui ai réussi à percer ma carapace et qui m'a aimée pour celle que je suis vraiment ! Alors si je dois me marier un jour, c'est avec lui que je me marierais !

La foule se sépara entre commérages, sourires cachés, et mines surprises, mais Regina n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se tourna vers Graham, qui lui, visiblement, était plus que soulagé et elle lui dit avec un sourire :

-Graham, je suis désolée, mais je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est vraiment faite pour toi...

Graham serra sa main dans la sienne puis il quitta l'église, suivi d'une partie de la salle. Regina se tourna ensuite vers Robin. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et en descendant à son tour de l'autel elle lui murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Robin, vraiment !

Robin ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la soulever dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme jamais encore. Les quelques personnes restant dans la salle applaudirent à tue tête, contents d'assister à un conte de fées actuel, alors que Cora partait en claquant ses tallons sur le marbre. Regina et Robin se séparèrent un instant pour se regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'ils y lurent était bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire en cet instant.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Ouf, vous voilà arrivés à la fin ! Ça va, pas trop traumatisés ?!;-)**

 **Ca serait tout mignon tout plein de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur ce « petit » OS !**

 **Je vous rappelle que j'ai un comte Twitter, où vous pouvez aussi me contacter et vous tenir au courant sur mes projets ! Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Voilà ! Bonne soirée à vous !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
